


My Fuckbuddy is Kind to My Cat

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Richie Tozier, Choking, Collars, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Face Slapping, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Insecure Richie Tozier, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Richie followed Eddie out of the bedroom after they had finished quite the work out. Normally he wouldn't walk Eddie out, because he was a lazy sod and enjoyed staying in bed as he caught his breath, but he had decided he was going to have a beer, like he wasn't already having trouble walking.Luna was sitting on her cat tree, but hopped down once she noticed Eddie was there. She curled up around his legs, almost causing him to trip, but he was expecting her. He moved to the side, effectively avoiding stepping on her, and then scooped her up, cradling her to his chest. He held her like a baby, whispering, 'What's that? Do you want to come home with me? Come on, sweetheart. Let's run away together.' into her fur.Richie nearly melted into the floor.That was it. He was fucked.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 278





	My Fuckbuddy is Kind to My Cat

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1316080727780360193) r/relationships post because i mean come on it screamed reddie

"So, you know Eddie? Bev's friend?' Richie asked, pretending to be nonchalant, but he knew that Stan could tell this was more than basic gossip about an acquaintance. He simply sat back and nodded, though, because he always had Richie's back. Especially since he obviously realized he would find out what the deal was soon enough. Richie wasn't good at keeping things to himself. "So... we had sex last night."

"Seriously?"

Stan quickly assured him that his shock was because Eddie didn't seem the type to hook up with someone he barely knew. He clearly didn't want his friend to think he was unable to pull someone like Eddie, but Richie really couldn't blame him if he had. Besides, the two of them had only argued the one time they met. To any outside observer, it would appear they hated each other.

(Apparently, though, that dynamic meant dynamite sex, as Richie had learned.)

"Right? I have to say I was surprised. Like, on all accounts. I was surprised to see him at a grungy gay bar like Flamer, I was surprised when he bought me a drink, and I was surprised how wonderfully rough and dominant he was in bed..."

"Okay, that's _way_ too much information."

"Oh, come on. You tell me about what you and Patty get up to all the time."

Stan gasped.

"I do not."

"One hit and it's _all_ you talk about."

"Fucking weed," Stan mumbled and then let Richie go on about he and Eddie's sexcapade, since it was only fair.

\----------------------------------

Richie wasn't one to tell his friends about the sex he was having, as weird as that sounded.

Sure, he talked about his dick a lot, and he definitely talked about hypothetical sexual situations in his stand up because that's what the people paid to see after all.

But, yeah, he usually spared his friends the actual details.

He just couldn't help himself spilling to Stan about his night with Eddie. It had come out of nowhere and blew him away by how good it had been, and considering he thought that it would never happen again, he figured there was no harm in kissing and telling. It wasn't like he was going to really see Eddie again and he'd be mad at him. Sure, he'd probably be mad at him for another reason, since that seemed to be his default setting, but they'd just continue being friends of friends who saw each other at parties maybe once every three or four months and life would go on.

Except that wasn't what happened.

Yeah, they had bumped into each other at a party that Bev threw. She had invited Bill, who in turn had invited Stan and Richie, and so Richie ended up standing in the corner, surrounded by people he didn't know, nursing a beer so he could get the perfect buzz to start bothering said people he didn't know, and then suddenly there was Eddie. He had slid up next to Richie, snaking his arm around his waist, and leaning in to nip at his ear.

"You look about as bored as I feel," he had whispered, then, as he reached down and palmed Richie's ass. "How about we get out of here?"

Richie had never said yes that fast in his life.

They walked back to Richie's place, since he lived close by, and stumbled through the door a mess of limbs as they practically tore each other's clothes off. Richie was honestly close to letting Eddie take him right there in the entryway, when suddenly a freakishly loud meow broke him out of the daze.

"Oh shit, hold on a second," he told Eddie, who was busy marking up his neck. "I have to feed my cat first."

"Is that a euphemism?" Eddie asked, words muffled against Richie's skin.

"No, for once in my life, it's not. Could you..." 

Richie gently pushed Eddie away and went into the kitchen, as difficult as it was to stop touching him. He pulled the cat food out of the pantry and scooped some hastily into Luna's bowl as she ran up to him and yelled some more.

"Shut up, runt, I'm feeding you."

"Hey, don't be so mean to this absolute cutie," Eddie said, appearing next to them. He leaned down and pet Luna's head as she started to gobble down her kibble. "Yes you are. You're an absolute cutie. What's your name?"

"Uh, her name is Luna," Richie said dumbly, watching the hot guy in front of him turn into an absolute cutie himself as he fucking baby talked his dumb cat.

"Well, Luna, you are beautiful. I'm so glad I got to meet you."

And then Eddie was straightening up, cornering Richie against the counter, and shoving his pants down.

\----------------------------------

So, it became a thing.

After the second time, Eddie had programmed his number into Richie's phone, and told him to call any time before he gave Luna a few chin scratches and left.

Richie called Eddie a lot in the next few weeks.

Although they didn't exactly have conversations. As soon as Eddie picked up, he'd tell Richie he was on his way, and within an hour, Eddie would be at his apartment. They never watched a movie or had dinner as some sort of pretense before fucking. Eddie would barrel his way through the door and throw himself at Richie.

Except, after the first three or four times, there was an addition to their routine.

Luna, a rescue that Richie had picked up in a whacky adventure that would make a great story itself, was a grumpy cat. Black with golden eyes and sharp claws, Richie couldn't help but rename her after Luna from Sailor Moon. Unlike her namesake, however, she never warmed up to her owner. He was sure that if she could talk, she would definitely call him a bun head. He always took solace in the fact that she hated everyone. Even his mom, who was, like, the nicest person in the world.

Now, Richie could excuse that first night, because Luna had been starving. Well, what a cat thought was starving. Richie knew he had fed her a couple hours before he had left for that party, but cats were dramatic little creatures. The point was, she thought she was starving, and she would have allowed anyone pet her if they were between her and her food bowl. 

But it seemed that once she was used to Eddie hanging around, she couldn't get enough of him. She'd be waiting at the door as soon as she heard him in the hallway. And the love seemed to be a mutual feeling. Eddie would bend down so he could scratch behind her ears, cooing as he did so.

_'Who's a precious baby?'_

_'Is that a new collar? Yes it is, and it looks so good on you!'_

_'You're the prettiest princess I've ever seen!'_

_'Oh my gosh, just look at your little toe beans!'_

It was such a stark contrast to how he was in the bedroom, and it was glaringly obvious considering he would go from petting Richie's cat and then switching immediately into dom mode. One second he was telling Luna she was a good girl, and then he was pushing Richie onto the bed and telling him he was a bad boy.

Which Richie loved, don't get him wrong. He loved nothing more than being a brat and getting put in his place. Especially since Eddie was just a fuck buddy. In a relationship, sure, he would probably want to have some good, old vanilla sex. But they weren't in a relationship. They weren't even friends. Richie didn't know anything about Eddie, really, except that he loved cats, arguing, and having his ass ate.

And that was fine with Richie. He wasn't looking for a relationship. Okay, so maybe no guy ever wanted to stick around for too long, but it was still a personal choice, got it?

Yet he found himself smiling fondly when Eddie would greet Luna, and then that fondness started to turn into something _more_.

Oh, Richie didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit.

If he caught feelings, that meant he had to either end things with Eddie or discuss the possibility of becoming something more. Neither of which Richie was too keen on because he knew there really was only one actual option, and that was losing Eddie. Now, Richie only cared solely because it was so hard having to go over what he was into with every new guy he hooked up with. It had nothing to do with the extreme fondness.

So Richie did what he did best.

He ignored it.

He pushed those feelings down, which was easy enough, since he was only reminded how nice Eddie was for like a minute or two every time he came over.

Then _it_ happened.

Richie followed Eddie out of the bedroom after they had finished quite the work out. Normally he wouldn't walk Eddie out, because he was a lazy sod and enjoyed staying in bed as he caught his breath, but he had decided he was going to have a beer, like he wasn't already having trouble walking.

Luna was sitting on her cat tree, but hopped down once she noticed Eddie was there. She curled up around his legs, almost causing him to trip, but he was expecting her. He moved to the side, effectively avoiding stepping on her, and then scooped her up, cradling her to his chest. He held her like a baby, whispering, 'What's that? Do you want to come home with me? Come on, sweetheart. Let's run away together.' into her fur.

Richie nearly melted into the floor.

That was it. He was fucked.

\----------------------------------

"I think I'm falling in love with Eddie," Richie said, and Stan ended up spitting his coffee all over the table.

"You couldn't have waited to say that until I was done taking a sip?" Stan muttered. patting at the mess with some napkins. "You just love to watch me suffer, don't you?"

"Are you really going to focus on that and not my problem?" Richie whined, throwing himself onto the table dramatically.

He didn't care that meant he landed in rapidly cooling coffee and that was disgusting, even for him. He let Stan's overly complicated cappuccino or whatever seep into his hair. Maybe if his hair was sweet and sticky when he invited Eddie over, and he found it gross, he'd break off what they had, and then Richie would no longer have to worry about it. Stan pushed a finger against Richie's forehead, forcing him to sit up, and gave him the most pitying look.

"How is falling in love with Eddie a problem? That's... that's a good thing."

"Of course you would say that, you hopeless romantic." Richie threw his arms into the air. "I do not want to fall in love with Eddie. That is the last thing I wanted to happen. We are just fucking. That is all it was supposed to be, and it's all it is. We left no room for feelings develop, and yet they are anyway. See. That is the definition of a problem."

"Well, how are feelings developing, if you're only fucking?"

The woman at the table next to them scoffed as she got up, grabbing her coffee, and moved to another table toward the back of the cafe. Richie winked at her once she had settled down, and Stan slapped his cheek.

"Ow! Why do you enjoy hurting me, both mentally and physically? What is this friendship?"

"One where I knock some sense into you. Not that there's anything wrong with being a slut, but maybe you falling in love is your heart telling you it's time to settle down. At least for the time being."

"Well, my heart is dumb. My brain definitely doesn't want to settle down. My heart needs to get into sync with him."

"Your heart isn't dumb. You're just dumb all around," Stan said, picking his drink back up and taking a tentative sip. He had learned his lesson, so Richie decided to spare him and not drop another bomb. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. How are you falling for him if he's just fucking you silly?"

"He's nice to my cat," Richie mumbled into his arm quietly, and Stan had to have him repeat it three more times before he could make it out.

And soon as he understood what it was Richie was admitting, he was laughing hysterically at him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he wiped some tears away from the corner of his eye, not looking sorry at all. "You think you're in love because he's nice to Luna?"

"Okay, but you don't get it. He's nice to Luna and she, like, let's him. And then is nice in return. She let him pick her up!"

"Oh, that actually _is_ a big deal," Stan said, and he meant it. "Who your pets like is a good way to judge their character. Eddie must be a really great guy."

"I honestly never would have been able to tell. The guy is brutal."

"We talked about this. I do not need to know that shit."

"But seriously, how can Luna not want anything to do with me but can't stop sucking up to a guy who enjoys slapping people?"

"Enough!" Stan yelled, throwing back the last of his drink. "I need more caffeine if I'm going to deal with this. I'm just going to say, dude, ask him out. Like, for a real date. Outside of your apartment so you don't end up just fucking."

Richie groaned, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in all directions.

"I can't do that."

"You know I want you to be happy," Stan said, sounding far too serious for Richie. "And if you were happy with your little arrangement, I wouldn't say anything. But I don't really believe that you're happy. I think it'll be good for you to actually date a guy for once."

Richie protested, naturally, but the truth was he should have expected Stan to say something along those lines. If he had wanted a friend who would only agree with him and say what he wanted to hear, he would have went to Bill. No offense to Bill, of course. He was a great friend, but he also wasn't blinded by domestic bliss, unlike Stan. Last time they had hung out, Bill admitted he wasn't seeing Audra anymore and was seeing this person, Drizzle, which was honestly too bad ass of a name for someone Bill was dating, but Richie didn't point that out. He understood that, hey, they were in their late 20's. Well, Bill being the oldest, had just hit that big 3-0 the other month, but they were still young! They didn't have to tie themselves down yet!

It was hard to remember that when Eddie was gently running a finger up the bridge of Luna's nose as her eyes closed in blissful content. When he would do something like that, Richie became the embodiment of 'I was raised to serve my husband. I cook, I clean, I do the dishes.'

Shit, he was going to have to tell Eddie.

\----------------------------------

He meant to follow Stan's advice. He called Eddie and had planned on asking if he wanted to go to the bar down the street for a drink, but as usual, Eddie told him he'd be right over before hanging up. So Richie resolved to be strong and tell him when he showed up, but then Eddie came in and buried his face into Luna's fur as he made a bunch of over exaggerated kissing sounds. Richie turned into a puddle of useless mushy goo and had no choice but to follow Eddie to the bedroom when he motioned to Richie with his finger.

"It's been awhile since you called me," Eddie said as he pushed Richie onto the bed. "Have you been avoiding me because you've been a bad boy?"

God, from anyone else, it would have been so cheesy. Sure, Richie was into some kinky shit, but he had always hated the whole 'bad boy who needs to be punished' part, but when Eddie said it? He wanted to be _so_ good for him.

"No, Eds. I haven't been bad. I've just been busy."

Eddie tsked. He honest to goodness tsked.

"That's not very convincing considering you know you're not supposed to call me anything except..."

"Sir, yes sir," Richie breathed out quickly. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You're not sorry. But you're going to be."

Eddie pined Richie's wrists to the mattress with one hand as the other quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He shoved them down as far as he could without moving and immediately brought his hand down on the meat of Richie's thigh. He cried out, straining against Eddie's hold, but he knew from experience he wasn't going anywhere. Eddie was stronger than he looked, and he looked pretty damn strong what with the biceps and the abs and everything.

He continued to slap Richie, alternating thighs so that he wasn't overwhelmed immediately, which Richie was grateful for. He knew that any second Eddie was going to make him turn over so he could properly spank him. Richie was looking forward to it, even. He may have ragged on Eddie and his slapping or spanking fetish to Stan, but the truth was he was just as into it. He had never let himself indulge in that particular fantasy before Eddie, because he had always been scared of his partner taking it too far. He hated how he hadn't realized how bad he had it for Eddie sooner since he had trusted him with this.

Richie had to hold back from blurting out those three dangerous words once Eddie did have him turn over and started spanking him. He could feel himself leaking against the sheets, and since it had been awhile, he knew he wasn't going to last long. He was definitely going to come before Eddie could fuck him, so he quickly voiced that so Eddie didn't punish him for coming so soon. Eddie just laughed, almost cruelly and grabbed the lube instead.

"I don't think so baby," he said, plastering himself along Richie's back. "I haven't got to feel you properly in days. You can't just wiggle that ass at me and expect me to _not_ fuck you."

Richie muffled his moan by shoving his face into the pillow under his head.

Eddie wasted no time after that, shoving two fingers into Richie's hole and scissoring them before Richie even had time to react. He started sobbing as Eddie played with his prostate mercilessly. He almost didn't notice when Eddie added a third finger because it was already so much stimulation, but eventually the stretch was evident. Although it still wasn't enough. He needed Eddie's cock. Sure, he wanted Eddie's heart, but he still definitely wanted Eddie's cock.

"Please sir," he begged. "Please fuck me. I've been good, right?"

"Yeah, I think you have," Eddie said, and it almost sounded fond. Richie could trick himself into thinking that Eddie _did_ feel the same way about him, if only for a moment. "Okay, baby, I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to take everything I give to you, right?"

"Yes," Richie said, dragging the word out as Eddie slid into his hole.

He didn't give Richie any time to adjust, pushing him back down into the mattress like he had earlier, and started fucking him hard and fast. Richie felt like he had been glued to the bed, but he still was able to rub himself against the sheets to get enough stimulation to come with a garbled shout. He was amazed he had held out for that long, after how Eddie had practically milked his prostate while he was prepping him, so he counted it as a win. Even if Eddie had only just begun himself. Richie had no qualms about sitting back and enjoying the ride, though.

It wasn't until Eddie had come, breath harsh in Richie's ear, that he remembered that he was supposed to tell him how he felt. But he couldn't do that after he had just had an orgasm. Talk about cliche. Plus, Eddie might not believe him then, talking about love when drunk on endorphins. So he laid back and watched as Eddie straightened out his clothes and got ready to leave.

"Hey, don't forget to give Luna a goodbye kiss," Richie said as Eddie was about to walk out the door.

He paused for a moment, and Richie was worried that he may have fucked up, but then Eddie laughed. He came back around to the side of the bed and gave Richie a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You can give that to her for me," he said, and God.

He was so fucking beautiful. Richie was struck dumb that it wasn't until he was long gone that Richie muttered, "But she'll rip my face off if I try."

And speak of the devil, Luna stalked into the room at that moment, meowing loudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Richie mumbled, forcing himself to get up.

He didn't bother putting his pants back on, walking into the kitchen in just his shirt with his ass hanging out. He poured some food into Luna's bowl and gave her a quick pet while she was distracted eating.

He couldn't call Stan, because he would lecture him about not taking Eddie out so they had to talk, and he couldn't call Bill because he knew now he needed someone who was going to tell it like it was. And Bev told it like it was, and she knew Eddie better than he did. It may not have been his smartest plan, but as he was on the verge of tears after being fucked and and left again, it seemed like a fantastic idea.

"Oh, hi Richie. It's a little late. Is everything alright?" Bev asked.

"Uh, yeah. Technically. I, uh, I need some advice and it's... it's about Eddie."

"Oh," Bev said, and she no longer sounded concerned. She sound almost overjoyed. "Go on."

Richie groaned.

"You know about us?"

"Yeah, Eddie won't stop talking about you." What was there for Eddie to say other than the sex? God, Bev must know everything Richie was into. "Also, your cat, Luna. He won't shut up about her."

Or, well, there as that.

Now, Richie did love Luna even if she wasn't the nicest pet he could have adopted, but you know what? He was really starting to hate her at this point.

"Yeah, Luna. She actually does play a role in this."

And so Richie told Bev everything, and there was so more tears, but Bev was an amazing listener and let him get it all out. He made a mental note to do something nice for her later in thanks once he had finished blubbering. Then he amended it to taking her out for the biggest, fanciest dinner ever when she said...

"How about I facilitate? I'll invite him over to my place and you can talk here?"

"Would you really do that for me? I mean, we only really know each other because of Bill."

"Richie, we may have met that way, but I consider you a friend, and I would do the same for any of my friends. Including Eddie, and I think you two would be perfect together. So it would be my absolute pleasure to help."

"Thank you so much! You're honestly a life saver! I don't know what I would have done at this point. Probably resorted to asking the internet for help, and that never ends well."

"Just tell me what times you're free, I'll coordinate with Eddie, and we'll get you your man."

\----------------------------------

Bev's apartment always looked nice, but this was the first time Richie was seeing it when it wasn't swarming with people who were either drunk or high or a combination of both. There weren't empty beer bottles on every surface and the bathroom didn't smell like someone had been fucking in there. If he had thought it was 'nice' before, it was downright gorgeous by the light of day. He was seriously considering hiring Bev to decorate his place, which sadly still looked like a college student lived there.

Okay, so maybe he was focusing on the decor because that was easier to do than focus on the fact that Eddie was sitting across from him, staring blankly into the mug of tea that Bev had brought out for him. He hadn't said much since he had arrived and saw Richie on the couch, but then, neither had Richie. If he thought he had been scared before, he was terrified now that he was minutes away from Eddie letting him down. At least, if he was lucky, he would do so gently. Richie sent up a silent prayer, wishing that Bev's chamomile tea had calmed Eddie enough for that to be a possibility.

"Eddie, I know this must seem weird, but I, uh, I needed a neutral battle ground," he started.

Eddie glanced up and then took a sip of his tea, waiting patiently for Richie to continue. That wasn't what Richie had expected. He really had hoped that Eddie would take charge like usual, telling him to spit it out already, or something to that extent. Though, perhaps it was for the best that he didn't. The last thing Richie wanted was to pop a boner in the middle of Bev's living room.

"It's just that... there's something I need to tell you. And I can't afford to get distracted."

"Find me distracting, do you?" Eddie asked with a raised brow.

Ah, there he was.

"You know the answer to that," Richie said, glaring at him. "Very much so. And in different ways. Like, with my cat."

Eddie choked slightly on his tea.

"Your cat?"

"You're so nice to her! You baby talk her! And it's so adorable, and I couldn't stop obsessing over it, and it started these feelings. I tried to convince myself that I was just admiring the fact that you got her to like you, because she doesn't like anyone. Like, have you seen how she completely ignores _me_ her owner when you're there? But she goes straight to you and purrs and everything? It's fucking adorable."

"Oh, Richie, I never even noticed," Eddie said, and he looked genuinely sad. "I'm so sorry that she... Wait. Did you say feelings?"

"Yes. Oh my God, it was so cute, I started to fall for you. Like, I want you to be that sweet with me. I'm jealous of a cat. It's so embarrassing."

"If you wanted me to be nicer in bed, you should have told me. You know how important communication is."

"Dude, not just in bed. I am actually quite happy with being kinky all the time in bed, actually, if that's what you want. But I want to hold your hand and shit while I take you on a date to a cute cafe and other dumb shit like that."

"Oh," Eddie said quietly, glancing back down into his tea. And here came the rejection. Richie squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself. He jumped when he felt the couch dip beside him and opened his eyes just in time to see Eddie leaning in so he could peck his cheek. "I... I want that too. I thought you didn't."

"Wow. We're both stupid," Richie said, and then he was laughing uncontrollably.

Eddie quickly joined him, leaning into Richie as he laughed. Well, more like giggled. God, he was so cute. Cute and sexy and he actually wanted to date Richie, too. He seriously must be dreaming, but he was alright with that. He would enjoy it while it lasted, and he started on that as he pulled Eddie close into his side, and they cuddled on Bev's couch as they finished their tea. After awhile, Bev came back into the living room and, upon seeing their position, congratulated them. She suggested that they get the 'whole gang' together and go out to celebrate, and they agreed. She drove the three of them to the bar where they met up with her and Eddie's friends Ben and Mike, as well as Bill, Stan, and Patty.

Richie got drunk pretty quickly considering all six of them insisted on buying a round of drinks for him and Eddie 'finally getting their shit together.' Richie definitely wasn't complaining. It felt good to let loose after just realizing how stressed out he had been. He hadn't really relaxed since that day when Eddie had picked Luna up for the first time. As he was thinking that, sucking down the Sex on the Beach that Bill had bought him, he started thinking about how Eddie would now spend more time in his apartment. Sitting on the couch watching TV, and how Luna might hop up and sit on his lap. How Eddie would probably comment on what he was watching to her in that baby voice of his. As cute as that mental image was, it was actually getting Richie hot under the collar, and after they had finished the seventh round of drinks, he threw himself at Eddie and whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here."

The switch had been flipped, and with dark eyes, Eddie said a quick goodbye to their friends before pulling Richie out of the bar.

"I'm so glad that I can truly call you mine now," Eddie said in between kisses. "I want to collar you some day. Would you like that?"

"Yes sir."

"I knew you would like that. God, you'd look so pretty in my collar, baby." Eddie traced his finger along Richie's neck before wrapping his hand around it and squeezing slightly. "You already are beautiful, though. My beautiful boy. Always so good for me, I really shouldn't hurt you. But you like it, don't you?"

"Yes," Richie hissed, and Eddie squeezed just a little bit tighter. Richie quickly amended, "Yes, sir."

"I know a way I can be rough with you but still give you a reward for being good. Although it's not entirely selfless of me."

Oh, Richie knew what was coming. He tried to nod despite Eddie's hold on his throat, and Eddie laughed at his eagerness. He pulled back, but only long enough to shed his pants and briefs, and then he was hovering over Richie's face. He didn't even give Richie a chance to say a single word before he was sitting down and Richie moaned against Eddie's hole. He started with gentle licks at first, but once Eddie ordered him to speed it up, he quickly shoved his tongue in and ate him out properly. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, only moving once so Eddie could turn around and get his hand around Richie's dick. It didn't take long before they were both crying out and coming across Richie's stomach in long streaks.

"I think I need a shower, but I'd be too wobbly to stand that long," Richie said as Eddie flopped down next to him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to hold you up, because you definitely have to shower if you want me to sleep over."

Richie must have had the most dopey smile on his face considering how Eddie rolled his eyes, but he was true to his word and supported Richie as they took a quick shower and brushed their teeth. They grabbed some snacks on the way back to the bedroom and crawled under the covers where they fed each other fruit snacks as they played 20 Questions.

"I guess cats would be my favorite animal," Richie said. "I never really thought about it. Adopting Luna was something that happened out of the blue. It's a funny story, actually. One day, me and Stan..."

Richie got cut off and screeched loudly as the devil herself jumped up onto the bed, digging her claws into Richie's chest.

"I hate you!" Richie yelled as Eddie gasped, picking Luna up gently and petting her.

"How dare you be so rude to this absolute angel?" he asked in that baby voice, and well.

Richie found that he couldn't stay angry at Luna. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have a boyfriend, after all.


End file.
